nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 96
Like a Ninja is the 96th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Deciding that they should first build a shield around the Student Council, Toranosuke announces that they will be searching for their first Witch. However, not before asking Urara if she is okay with Ryu kissing other girls. Summary Asking him if he will be kissing other girls while having her as his girlfriend, Urara tells Ryu that they should break up, running off shortly afterwards. Sleeping, Ryu asks Urara to wait, until he wakes up, finding himself being watched by the person he was just dreaming about. Shocked, he announces that he needs to attend a meeting with the Student Council. After arriving, the meeting starts, with Toranosuke explaining his strategy: they must make sure that they do not fall under the influence of a Witch, as they have absolute power and being controlled by a Witch could lead to the school's downfall. Midori notes that looking for the Witches will put them at a disadvantage. Toranosuke agrees with her, but informs the two that they can build a shield around the Council, as a Witch cannot put someone under her spell if another Witch already has: which is where Ryu's power comes in. Initially, Ryu complains, asking if Shinichi could do it instead, but he is reminded that Shinichi's power could give birth to a new Witch. Jin calls him useless, depressing him. Toranosuke announces that they shall look for their first Witch, dismissing everyone but Ryu. Moments later, Urara comes to the Student Council office, telling Ryu that she is aware of the return of the Witch powers. Turning to face Toranosuke, he questions if he told her, to which he claims he did since they will be "borrowing" him for a while. He asks Urara if she is against the idea, but she assures them that she does not mind; shocking Ryu. Toranosuke gets up and puts his arm around Ryu, whispering that he is now going to be able to kiss other girls. However, he is saddened by this. The couple then leaves the school, with Urara asking Ryu if he is okay along the way. He begins to wonder if she truly cares about him, until she stops and asks why Toranosuke had to ask her for permission. Shocked, he sighs. He leans on a pole, asking Urara how she honestly feels about the situation. She reveals to him that she truly does not like it, but if it is to help the school out, she was not left with another choice. Ryu corrects her, claiming that as his girlfriend, she has the right to state how she feels. She smiles, and the two continue to walk. Urara expresses her shock when told that the Witch powers have returned, turning to look at Ryu as she does. As she turns, Ryu lowers himself to her lips and kisses her, which causes her to blush at the sudden act. He tries to kiss her again but she stops him asking why he is acting that way. He explains they will not be able to kiss freely once he copies a power. After understanding, she leans in to kiss him again, much to his shock. Just then, Jin stops them, near the bookstore, and asks Urara if she is aware of what happened in the clubhouse. Before he is able to speak further, Ryu covers his mouth, while Urara realizes that the book they were going to buy has been sold out. Characters in Order of Appearance #Urara Shiraishi #Ryu Yamada #Shinichi Tamaki #Nene Odagiri #Toranosuke Miyamura #Jin Kurosaki #Midori Arisugawa Abilities used Witch Powers *None Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12